


Command Performance

by ModernWizard



Series: Reverberations of the Shalka [1]
Category: Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Asexual Character, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Robot/Time Lord Relationships, Robotics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernWizard/pseuds/ModernWizard
Summary: The Master's signature phrase, twisted.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natalunasans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/gifts).



> This effort is dedicated to @natalunasans, whose remarks such as "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and "DON'T LEAVE ME ON A FRIKIN CLIFFHANGER" provide perennial inspiration and encouragement.

"Now then," says the Doctor, "since I've told you what you are made of, tell me who you are."

 

"I am the Master," says the Master, "and you..." He stops himself before the Doctor can.

 

"Jolly good, but I do believe there's another bit to your line."

 

"I...am the Master," the Doctor's robot repeats, "and I...will obey you."


End file.
